I Hate You, Senpai Thank You
by AkagiFueru
Summary: The first meeting between Fran and Bel didn't seem to be very well at first? Just how those two could be in such a nice relationship in the future? A little hint of BelFran. R&R please!


My first one-shot story I ever tried to write for KHR. Let's see if I can make it without neither too short nor too long XD Rated T for major cursing.

Warning: Very bad grammar and OOC-ness

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any of the character. Only the plots.

About exactly 3 months before the plan to attack the Millefiore's base located in Italy, the Vongola's Assassin Squad, Varia, is far more than tense. Lussuria is still the one acting like the mother of Varia, Squallo, now the vice-commander of Varia is still loud and bashed by Xanxus, the boss of Varia. It's been exactly 2 months after their guardian of mist's death. Mammon, the arcobaleno. It's also exactly a week after the arrival of the new mist guardian, Fran, to the Varia. Bel seems to dislike the boy much for the boy's dismay.

XXXXXXXXX

**A week ago…**

**About an hour after lunch time, Xanxus decides to assemble the Varia members. As they enter the door leading to their Boss's chamber. Most of the members are quite surprised to see a young man in the chamber, wearing a Varia uniform. As he spun around to finally face the rest of the member, they were faced with a green haired boy. "Good afternoon. I am Fran. From now on I will be the mist guardian for Varia. Pleased to meet you." The boy bowed politely as the other member was shocked. **

"**Mammon's replacement?"**

"**So young~"**

"…**voii…"**

"…**Pleased to meet you…"**

**"I expect no less from him as the guardian of mist for Mammon's replacement. From now on, he is our guardian of mist. Is it clear?" Xanxus's voice was enough to break the confused situation. As the others nodded in understanding, a certain blonde haired just walks away from the chamber as he hummed. **

"**I don't care about him being a mist guardian or not. He will never be able to replace Mammon. I doubt he could."**

**As the blonde walks away, Fran could only stare on his back. Noticing this, Lussuria, being a motherly figure he is, pat Fran's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Bel-chan is just like that. He was very close with Mammon, so I guess he was still in recovery." Nodding, the new mist guardian walks away after he excuses himself. Every time he tried to talk with Bel, somehow the blonde always walks away, ignoring him.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Bel's POV)

I was sitting on my room's chair from the day. Sighing as it just makes my headache worse; I sat up and throw myself into the bed. Damn that Froggy for bugging me everyday. It's not like I really despised the new boy. It's not like that. It's just my mind didn't seems happy with the fact that after Mammon's death, he could be easily replaced. I know that damn greedy baby for quite a long time. He isn't that bad. As I continuously thinking about it, my headache seems to got worse and worse. Damn, am I getting sick? A prince is going to get sick? Ridiculous…

It's been 10 A.M already, and I haven't got out from my room. Guess I'll just get some sleep and got out to get a meal later. With that thought, I start to let my mind slowly drifting until when I don't know…I seems to be finally asleep.

(Fran's POV)

It's been 10 A.M already and Bel-senpai or so who has been really ignoring me hasn't been out from his room even once. It's not like I really care about him, but since 'sis' Lussuria was worried, here I am in front of his room. I was already there for a good 5 minutes. Just staring and not knowing myself why I didn't get inside. I know he dislike me very much to not really talking with me much. Except for boss, everyone here is quite 'friendly' for me. Or at least they still talk with me regularly. Sighing, I told myself to just get this over with and knock.

"Bel-senpai?" No answer, so I'll try once more. "Bel-senpai? You're inside right?" still no answer. Sighing once more, I carefully tried to open the door. It's not locked, for my surprise. I get inside the room without a problem, but as I close the door, a knife was thrown into me, though it barely made more than a scratch.

"I don't need a froggy to sneak into my room, you know"

(Third Person POV)

"I don't need a froggy to sneak into my room, you know"

The new Varia member jolted as he heard the mumbled voice of the older assassin. He turned to see the said member was on the tangled bed sheets, seems like he's been sleeping for a time, until the freshmen arrived. The 'prince' grudgingly gets up from the bed, and even if Fran didn't know what was under those bangs of him, he could still feel somehow he was being glared at. For disturbing a peaceful sleep.

"Well, I am so sorry for disturbing you, but don't you realize that it was already 10? 'Sis' Luss asked me to wake you up. Or else, who would like to visit this place of yours? And do explain why did you call me a 'froggy'." The younger one replied, surprisingly calm for this kind of situation. Another would probably be stuttering in front of the 'Ripper Prince' except for the other main Varia member. The blond just stayed silent, seems staring to the green-haired one who was standing in front of him. He sighed as he began to walk to Fran. There, he drag the younger boy and shove him out of his room. "Get out… It's none of your problem and I call you whatever I want with." With that, the door slammed closed with a loud 'thud' in front of Fran.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been a week already and still, the cold-war between Fran and Bel didn't seem to be lessening, in fact, it worsens. All of the main Varia members are currently on the dinner right now. Lussuria was feeling uneasy; Levi was quiet as usual even if his eyebrow seems to be a bit burrowed. Xanxus was nowhere to be seen while the silver haired swordsman didn't seem to like the silence at all.

"VOIIII!!"

"What do you want, Squallo?Shut the hell up"

"That's my point you spoiled prince-bastard!"

"What the hell do you want? Stop annoying a prince with your lowly peasant status!"

"Who the fuck was peasant?! I am clearly your vice-commander you ungrateful brat!"

"And who is this ungrateful bastard actually? And if it was me, then you get to the fucking wrong person to mess up with!"

"Hell yeah it was you! Stop being a whiney and all pissed! I have got fucking enough of you and Fran to get into this fight!"

"And what was your problem?!"

"It's everyone's fucking problem!"

"I'll be fucking glad to see what a vice-commander would do to prevent me killing that low green peasant."

As Bel's statement pissed him off, Squallo quickly snatch the blonde's arm and grab him into his own room, didn't forgetting to take Fran in too, shove them inside, and locked the door. "You two aren't going to get anywhere until you two made up!" with that, fuming, he returned to the dining chamber, leaving the two members there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Great, just great. Not only did HE, the prince, have to be trapped in Squallo's room but he have to fucking apologized to Fran. What more could he ask for? He slowly moved to see that the said boy was still sitting there, not moving nor making any comments. Hell, this boy really pissed him off. He won't apologize; he was a prince after all. Prince didn't apologize; prince would never apologize to someone. But he didn't want to stay all day in Squallo's room, plus, the annoying boy was with him. Alone. Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How was it Squallo?" Lussuria asked as soon as he saw his vice-commander was on his way back to the dining chamber. The swordsman just nodded as he sat back on his chair that he abandoned a while ago. "They'd better be fucking grateful for what I did. Those two are driving me crazy with all those silence and glaring." Said swordsman scoffed as he took another bite of his fillet. "Squallo, just reminding you though." Called Lussuria again, taking Squallo's attention with a 'what?' as he sighed.

"What if those two decided to just stay silence after all?"

"They won't be getting out then."

"Well, then where are you going to sleep?"

Fuck… Lussuria was right. Where he would sleep if those two decide to keep their stupid fighting? Squallo turned to see the glittering eyes of Lussuria. Hell no!

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was already 30 minutes, and the two, Bel and Fran was not going anywhere near apologizing nor talking. The two just sat far away from each other. As the silence going on, Fran decided to not let this kind of nerve wrecking situation to be going on. "Hey, Bel-senpai…" He saw the blonde looked up on him, and as if waiting for an answer, he crossed his arm on his chest. "What?"

Fran sighed deeply, this is going to be a hell long time before he done his problem. "Why did you hate me so much? I'd never do anything to you." The younger boy said as he stares into his senpai. The said blonde just sighed as he decided that maybe he was a bit wrong after all. "I didn't hate you." The statement came so quick that the younger could only blinked. Well, if that was true then why did Bel throws all those silent insult? "Care to explain?" he asks carefully.

Bel sighed deeply as he heard the explanation demand. Well, he did have to explain. "I just can't really get it that Mammon was being so easily replaced by someone that I didn't even know." This perked the interest of the younger. "Well… did Mammon was in anyway close to you?" Fran asked, not really sure to what he should ask about. Bel just smiled as he looks on the younger assassin. "Well, he was my best friend… Easy to talk with, and quite fun ." Fran smiled at that. So the older assassin didn't hate him. Just some minor kindness kicking in he presumed.

"Why don't you just try to test me, then?" Fran asked with a bit hint of excitement in his eyes while the blonde just looks at him in a bit of confusion. "Huh? Test?" The younger boy nodded. "Let's see if I can meet your expectation as Mammon's replacement." Hearing this, the prince just smirked. "Is that a challenge?" Fran just smirked back on him and they are both agreed on this. "Deal then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Squallo was obviously in panic. It was clearly written on his face. Damn, if he can't get the two out of his room without any 'sorry' to each other or even understanding, there are huge chances of possibility that Lussuria might came and take him to sleep together. And that was definitely a big no! Hell, he didn't have any time. 'You guys better made up before I'm really going to slice you both' and there he kick open the door. What he saw made him speechless. Bel and Fran was indeed still on the room, but the two was talking rather happily, and seems to be going on for quite some time. What the fuck is going on?!

"Squallo-peasant, isn't that rude to just kicking the door open and then stay still like a defeated puppet?"

"Shut the hell up, you brat!

Nothing could be better than a punch or two to relieve his growing stress. Well, maybe for that, Lussuria could help. He smirked as he walked toward the said guy's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, don't that hat suit you very well, froggy?"

"Shut up."

"You know that I like it to have you said that, my un-cute kouhai."

"Well, then, I hate you Senpai. Thank you very much."

"You are not going to take that hat off until you die then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please forgive me for the OOC-ness and grammars and such. Do tell me what you think of it please! Thanks!


End file.
